Soaring Howls
by Crystalz8D
Summary: A new "werewolf"is at Forks, and the vamps and werewolves aren't taking it well considering they dont know who it is! Bad summary,good story. SethxOC
1. Prologue

I had been running for hours. No rest. No water. Just…running. _I can't…do this anymore. I… can't…_

Beep.

_No…_

Beep.

_Please…_

Beep beep.

_Don't…_

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

I screamed bloody murder as my collar shocked me fiercely, knocking me to the ground.

"Get up Jinx, or we'll have to shock you again." James, my official keeper/main torturer, said in a smooth tone. I _hated_ him. If only I got a chance…_I would kill him_.

"That's…not…my…name." I breathed, my voice not even a whisper. Jinx, I hated that name. It was just another word for curse.

"You're a failure, and you disappoint me, _Jinx_." He said mockingly, and laughed. That pissed me off a wee bit past my limits. A wee bit.

"Piss off." I said angrily. He stopped laughing.

I got shocked. _Again._

I woke up in a dog crate. _My crate_, I thought bitterly. I wasn't tired or thirsty anymore, so I must've been out enough for them to stick some kind of fluid in me.

_You're a failure, and you disappoint me, Jinx. _His words replayed in my head, and finally it was just too much. I screamed angrily and punched my crate so hard, I left a major dent. _Life sucks!_

Speaking of, I should probably explain some things before I go on... Well, my name is Violet. I think I'm 15, possibly. I'm…well I'm not what you'd call normal. The reason for that is I'm not all human. I was born with animal DNA grafted into me. I'm only 90% human. The other 10% percent is made up of 3% avian DNA and 7% lupine DNA. If you don't know what that means, I'll tell you: I'm part bird and part wolf.

I know what you're thinking: where were my parents during this? Simple. They agreed to it. Yes, dear ol' mom and pop agreed to let some freaks put animal DNA in me in exchange for money. It was guilt free, of course, because they gave me to the School, the place where all the disgusting magic happens.

Anyways, back to my lovely DNA. With the animal DNA comes with a couple…_interesting_ details. First of all, I have wings. Yes folks, wings. Two feathery bundles of joy that, when added together, make a whopping 14-foot wingspan. Second, I can turn into a wolf. Not just a regular wolf though, because god forbid that anything about me should be normal. I'm about the size of a horse when I'm in wolf form, and I'm wicked fast and strong. Not that I'm not when I'm in my regular freak self, because that's my next detail. I have some amazing extra abilities. (Other than being fiercely strong and fast, of course) I can read minds. It's funny at times. I can also send messages into other's minds, which would come in handy if I had friends here, but I don't, so it's sort of useless. Last, and my favorite, is this thing I can do with my eyes. If I stare into a person's eyes in a certain way, I can paralyze them with so much fear, they fall to the ground screaming, crying, and shaking violently. I loved this ability because for a time I would do it on any scientist or eraser that would come near me. Then they caught on, and thus, Violet-proof glasses and Flyboys were invented. Those butt holes.

"Is Jinx in her cage?" I heard _his_ voice behind the door. I growled quietly. James walked in alone, which was weird. He walked over and stopped when he saw the dent on my crate. His eyebrows raised in surprised and awe. His dark eyes were also looking-

Wait. His dark eyes? He wasn't wearing his Violet proof glasses!

"C'mon, you have another test." He said, clearly unaware, and unlatched my crate.

Show time!

I crawled out acting pissed and reluctant. As soon as I stood, I glanced at the door; it was halfway shut. I looked back at James and grinned deadly-like so my slightly-sharper-than-normal teeth gleamed. His eyes widened as he finally realized his mistake. He reached for my collar remote, but I decked him in the face and took it before he could even get to it. He fell to the floor with a thud and I quickly pushed the release button on the remote and my collar fell to the floor next to him. He opened his mouth to yell, but I threw the control at his head, making him yelp.

I didn't give another thought as I rushed out the door. There were a couple scientists, so I stuck to walls and ran silently towards the door to the field. I had almost made it out when the alarm rang out, James voice warning my escape through the intercom. _Crap!_ I thought, quickening my pace.

I made it outside, but froze when I saw that the Flyboys were already loose. They immediately turned their heads towards me. _Double crap _I thought and started running to the other side.

I really am fast, so I made it there first, but there was no use. The 20-foot tall fence was topped with barbed wire, and there was an invisible shield above the School. How did I know? The scientists aren't that dumb, this was one thing they thought of when they made bird experiments.

I heard the whine of a bullet and it went through my half-open wing. I yelped painfully and heard the flyboy's getting closer. I ran along the side of the fence, dodging two other bullets. I came to the corner and swung around. I was already surrounded. "No." I whispered fearfully. My heart started beating so loudly, I couldn't here anything else.

"Yes." James voice cut through the sound of my heart, and I saw him walk out of the crowd of Flyboys, a gun in his hand. A jolt of pain went through my wing, causing my face to twist in pain. "You made the worst mistake of your life." James said, wiping blood from his nose, where I'd hit him. "I thought that maybe you would be of some use, but I guess not." He said. Fear ran through me. _Get me out of here. Please_. I thought helplessly to no one. I closed my eyes tightly as James raised his gun. _I. Don't. Want. To. Die_. I thought hard. Suddenly a jolt went through my body.

I opened my eyes to see the fence in_ front _of me.

_Whaaaat? _

I saw all the Flyboys and James behind the fence, looking like they got slapped in the face. James yelled and shot the gun, but apparently he forgot to put bullets in it, because nothing came out. He yelled again for the Flyboys to go after me, and I turned and started running.

_I need to leave fast, but I can't fly,_ I thought. Then I grinned, even though my wing was seriously hurting. I ran a little faster and leaped into the air, my hands stretched out.

When I landed, I wasn't Violet anymore. I was a wolf, huge and powerful, fast and cunning. I ran way faster than I ever could in human form, because the School apparently had put the Flyboys in helicopters, as redundant as that was, and the helicopters were after me.

_I'm free for now._ I thought happily, and tears ran down my fur. I hardly ever cried.

I headed north, my head full with thoughts of my possible new skill and the future ahead, if I made it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_Fwoop Fwoop Fwoop_. I looked away from the fire and into the sky where I saw a helicopter hovering around with its light shining above the forest next to La Push beach, and it seemed to look for something. "That's weird. Why would a helicopter be here?" I mumbled to myself, gaze still locked on to the mysterious helicopter.

"Who cares? Here, have some marshmallows and chill, little brother." Leah said all Leah-like, turning my attention back to what was going on. I took the offered marshmallows and stuffed them in my mouth. Jacob, Leah, and I decided to have a bonfire under the stars at La Push, but it was a little awkward not having the others here. That's why we were here in the first place, to try and get over the packs' break up. Oh well, I guess. I looked up again. _That helicopter has a weird symbol on it. Why_ is _that helicopter here anyway? Nothing out of the ordinary ever happens here. Well, other than the-_

_Vrooooooooooooooom!_ My thoughts were interrupted by a couple black, gas-guzzling Hummers. Although they rushed by, I still saw that they both had the same symbol as the helicopter did. Were they looking for the same thing that the helicopter was?

"Huh. Maybe someone was in an accident?" I said aloud, my mouth still full with marshmallows.

"Then they wouldn't need the helicopter's light, Seth." Jacob said, finally looking up at the helicopter that was hovering over the forest now. "Look, whatever it is, it's probably not good. So let's just go." He got up and grabbed the bucket of water next to him and threw it on the fire, officially ending our morbid bonfire. I sighed and stood up, starting to pack all our stuff. While I bent over to pick up a stray marshmallow bag, a flash of white caught my eye in the forest. It was....a tail?

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, and I gave him a quick glance then looked back towards the spot in the forest, but nothing was there. Huh? "What's wrong?" Jacob repeated, and I shook my head and straitened up.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something." I said casually, and Jacob gave me a careful look. "It was probably just the fire, because I just looked again and there wasn't anything there." I said and nodded.

"Ok…so now that we've established that Seth is completely weird, can we go now?" Leah said impatiently, and I frowned.

As we were walking back, I remembered I never picked up that bag of stray marshmallows, so I headed back quickly, but when I got there, I froze. The bag wasn't there anymore.

Violet's POV:

I sort of felt bad taking those people's marshmallows. Sort of. That's because when I just happened to come across them whilst running for my life, I saw that they had a pile of, oh, seven empty bags on the floor next to them. I figured that I saved them from a pound or two of chubbiness. I mean, not that they're fat, they're completely not fat. The opposite!

Anyways, going back to the running for my life part, I managed to lose the helicopter and Hummers (which they let loose awhile after the helicopters), and I ran all the way into Washington and into a forest. My wing, tucked tightly into my back and hidden by fur, still hurt like hell, but it wasn't bleeding anymore, so I trotted towards the edge of the forest. This was where I saw two really tall and strong Quileute dudes and one pretty Quileute chick. How did I know they were Quileute? I saw the sign for the Quileute res, duh. Well, there I was, me _thinking_ I was being all stealth and what not, when one of the guys saw me. Not all of me though, just my tail, because apparently it decided to stick out of the bushes. I then ran a good distance, just incase they were Erasers. That would explain their really great looks. What? You can never be _too_ cautious, ya know.

After a while, I crept back just in time to see them walk off, and to my luck, they had forgotten a bag of marshmallows! I took advantage, and quickly and silently kidnapped the bag and ran back into the woods. Good thing too, because one of the guys ran back to look for my current hostage, and he did not find it. I guess he was freaked out, because he ran off pre-tty fast. Which was my cue to run away, bringing us to back to my current situation: Where to go now?

I ate my hostage, and I gotta say: I love me some marshmallows! Unfortunately, one bag doesn't do squat, and my wing was still hurt, so Violet no fly.

I trotted around, when something caught my scent. I ran towards it and soon I came to a real nice-lookin' house in the forest. How convenient is that! I took in a big inhale and came to a conclusion that it was empty. Score! Today was really starting to perk up.


	3. Chapter 2

Violet POV:

Ok, now I felt bad. I had to change back into human form, which was embarrassing, because my clothes rip off when I turn into my wolf self, so I was butt naked when I went in. I first sniffed again just to make sure it was clear, and then I went to their kitchen and practically ate everything in there. Yes, I was still naked, but I'd rather eat first and then find clothes. So there.

I quickly looked around, and then found a girl's room. She was probably a little older than me, by the look of her clothes. I quickly grabbed a pair of tight fitting jeans – they were called "skinny jeans" for some reason – and a sort of tight fitting black shirt. I went and washed up and brushed my hair, and then I cut two slits into the shirt and changed into the clothes. I went into the bathroom and found some medical stuff and patched my wing up. My wings were still visible with the clothes on, so I went to the closet again and found a cute purple jacket, cut two slits into it, and put it on. There. They were completely hidden now.

"Oh man. I need shoes now." I mumbled, still uncomfortable that I was taking their stuff. I quickly picked a pair of black and purple converse that were in the back of the closet and tried them on. "Huh, they're exactly my size. Weird…" I mumbled. I stood up and looked into the mirror. I actually looked…_normal_. Well, except for my eyes. They were a mystic purple. I blinked, and smiled a little. Then I remembered where I was and I hurried downstairs, but not before I grabbed the money jar that I saw on top of the fridge. _I'm goin' to hell_, I thought tiredly as I grabbed some money out of it. I placed the jar back on top and ran out the door.

I automatically headed west, and soon I was at a very small town. I quickly headed to a camping store. The store owner was a nice lady, and I'm guessing that the other worker there was her son, judging by their very similar looks. The son, who looked a little older than me, stared at me as soon as I came in, making my alarms go on. I quickly looked around and headed towards the backpack section.

"Can I help you?" the son said, making me jump because he was really close. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I'm Mike." Mike said quickly, giving a nervous laugh. Jeez, this guy didn't waste any time.

"Right. I'm Violet. And no, I don't need any help." I said acting like I didn't care, while looking at the backpacks.

"Oh ok. Um…well I'll be around if you need me." He said reluctantly, staring at my body, reminding me I hadn't put on a bra. My eyes flared, and I grunted an OK as I turned my back on him quickly.

As soon as he left, I zipped up my jacket and grabbed a nice black backpack. I headed towards the counter where the lady was at, Mike standing next to her. He must've noticed I knew he was staring, because his face flushed and he looked down quickly.

"Is that all?" The lady asked sweetly, and I smiled politely and nodded. She rung it up and I paid her the money and got my change.

"So are you new here?" Mike said, apparently recovered. He finally noticed my eyes when I looked him straight in the eye. He looked mesmerized. _Huh._

"Yup." I said and grabbed the backpack and walked out. I put the backpack on my back and walked into a clothes store next. There I quickly bought some underwear, bras, a couple shirts, a jacket, and some "skinny jeans". I asked the lady if I could change there, and she said yes, so I headed towards the changing room and changed into a pair of underwear and a bra, then I put on a bought shirt (which I added slits to), a pair of bought jeans, and my new jacket, which I also put slits into. The outfit looked the same, but now it didn't smell like that girl and I didn't feel too bad.

I walked out of the store and was busy putting my new stuff and money into my backpack that I actually ran into someone. I dropped some quarters, and I stumbled back a bit. "Sorry." I said, picking up my dropped coins.

"Watch it." said an annoyed voice, which instantly made me look up madly. It was another very tall and muscular Quileute looking guy.

"I said sorry, so you don't have to be pissy." I said steely, my eyes narrowed. The guy looked surprised I responded like that, and then his expression changed to anger, then back to surprise once he saw my eyes. It took all my control not to growl at him.

I put my money in my backpack and started walking again, and I bumped into his shoulder. I didn't say sorry this time.

Paul POV:

That girl's eyes were _so_ weird. They were a light-ish purple, but when I told her to watch it, I could've sworn they got darker. I blinked and looked back. She was walking off confidently. I started walking again, but I couldn't forget those eyes.

Seth POV:

I was at home doing my chores when the doorbell rang. I set the broom aside and went to answer it. It was Edward.

"What's up?" I said confused; he had never come to my house before.

"Well, we've arranged a meeting with all the werewolves and I just came to get you and Leah. Everyone's already at the baseball field." Edward said politely. A meeting?

"Oh. What's the meeting about?" I asked confused. Leah was already at my side.

"You'll know in a bit." He said and nodded.

"Ok, I guess. Chores will have to wait, then." I said and shrugged.

When we got there, all the vampires and werewolves were there. I and Leah stood next to Jacob, who was sitting down with Nessie.

"You may be wondering why we called a meeting." Carlisle began politely, and Leah snorted. I elbowed her gently. Carlisle smiled and continued. "It seems that our house has been broken into while we were away on our hunting trip."

I looked around confused. Who would break into their house?

"So why are we here?" Paul asked impatiently.

"Well, we picked up a werewolf scent in the house, and by the scent, it happened just a while ago. We just wanted to know if any of you knew anything." Carlisle said politely.

"So you think one of _us_ did it?" Leah asked madly.

"No, we just wanted to know if any of you knew something." Esme said sweetly.

"Well, what was taken?" Sam spoke up, and I looked at him.

"Most of the food in our fridge, some of Alice's clothes and shoes, and some money was. Of course, it's all replaceable, but we just feel a little peeved and intruded." Esme said and smiled tiredly.

"Well, it was none of _my_ wolves; we were at my house all day." Sam said calmly, and it made me sad that he said "my wolves".

"It wasn't me. I was with my dad. And I know for a fact that today is Seth and Leah's chore day." Jacob said.

"This is weird…Do you know of any lone wolves?" Edward asked. Jacob and Sam both said no. We were all silent for a while, then my eyes widened.

"Yesterday night Jacob, Leah, and I were at La Push when this helicopter with a weird symbol was over the forest. There were Hummers too, and they had the same symbol that the helicopter did. I think they were looking for something." I said

"Oh yeah! Didn't you say that yesterday you thought you saw something?" Jacob said suddenly, and everyone was looking at me now.

"Yeah I thought I saw like a white tail or something." I said, looking at Carlisle.

"Hmm… a white werewolf?" Edward seemed confused.

As far as I remembered, none of us wolves were white. Then I remembered the marshmallows that disappeared. "Hey, when we left, I forgot a bag of marshmallows, so I went back to get it, but it was gone!" I said, my stomach starting to churn.

"Now we're getting somewhere. So we're dealing with a white, possibly on the run from someone, werewolf thief?" Leah said.

"Seems like it. So just have an eye out for anyone suspicious, ok?" Bella said, and we all nodded.

Violet POV:

_I like this place. It's relaxing._ I thought happily as I sat on the edge of a cliff that was next to the beach. Then I remembered my little miracle ability back at the school. _Hmm…_I thought and closed my eyes. I concentrated hard on the beach next to the cliff, and the feeling went through me again.

I opened my eyes, and grinned. I was sitting on the beach. I closed my eyes and concentrated again, and I was back at the edge of the cliff. I laughed happily and started swinging my legs of the edge. "I make myself proud sometimes." I said laughingly.

"And why is that?" a voice said, and I automatically got to my feet and swerved around. It was three Quileute guys, all really tall and muscular. _Jeez, are they all like that?_ I thought sarcastically, and then my eyes narrowed when I recognized that one of them was the guy that bumped into me.

He seemed to recognize me too, because his eyes narrowed as he stepped forward.

"You!" He said as he got closer.

"Oh, it's you, ! I thought I'd never see you again!" I said mockingly, not backing down one bit. Sure they were all muscular, but I could take 'em down in a second.

"Paul, you know this girl?" another guy asked, and nodded angrily.

"Paul, huh? I think you owe me an apology." I said politely, and -Paul's face seemed to explode with anger. The guy that asked Paul about me put a hand in front of Paul, making him back up. The guy stood forward, and it was hard not laughing.

"Hi, I'm Sam. Are you new here?" He asked, looking strait into my eyes, getting that surprised look like everyone else when they saw my eyes.

"I'm Violet. I'm just here for vacation." I said calmly, not looking away. Sam nodded, and he looked down to my backpack, and his eyes widened a bit when he saw some of my money coming out of its pouch.

"Tell me, do you know the Cullens?" he asked suspiciously, eyes locked on to my backpack.

"Nope." I said dryly.

"What's in the bag?" He asked suspiciously.

"What's with all the questions?" I retorted.

"Nothing. Do you mind if I take a look in your bag?" He asked calmly, taking a step forward. My body stiffened and I glanced around, looking for possible escape routes.

"Another question, I see. Well, I do mind. But if you must know, it's clothes and money." I said steely.

"Ok then…" He said, still suspicious. I frowned and picked up my backpack and walked past them quickly. I was braced for them to try and stop me, but they didn't.


	4. Note!

Hey guys! Well, this just a quick authors note(i promise this'llbe the last) Well, I have writers block and I'd like to have Violet meet Seth in the next chapter. Please tell me any ideas you have!

Just a couple things:

- remember, Violet just escaped, so she's pretty on the offense right no instant love thing from her. Seth however...

- Preferebly she'll meet him at night

Thanks alot and I appretiate it!!! If you have any other ideas, don't hesitate to tell me! Keep reading and reviewing and i promise to keep writing!!!


	5. Chapter 3

**Seth POV:**

Hmm…where could they be? I looked around the forest. No one.

Currently, I was in my wolf form, and looking for Seth's pack. I told them to come here, and they agreed. So where were they? I huffed and trotted further in. I finally decided to wait, so I sat down next to a tall tree. I pawed at the ground a little, bored. Sighing, I looked up.

At that moment, it was as if my heart had gotten run over by a million pregnant fat ladies. Up in the tree, the one I was sitting next to, was the most beautiful girl ever. And she was just _lying_ on a branch, _sleeping_. She was just so incredible, so amazing…Her hair was black as night, wavy, and it reached down to her waist. She had slightly tanned skin, though I wasn't sure in the moonlight. Oh god, and her lips…

_Wait, what?_ Her _lips_? What was wrong with me? I shook my body, and looked up at her again. I felt so attracted to her…like a magnet. I just wanted to go up there and be with her, to love her, for her to love me…

Was I going _crazy_?! I shook myself again, but found myself shaking the tree, hoping to wake her up. Why was she even there up there? Was she stuck? _Don't worry; I'll get you down…_

**Violet POV: **

Slowly, I drifted to semi-consciousness when I felt the branch I was sleeping on shaking. "W-what?" I murmured, sitting up. Everything was blurry, but I didn't care. I hadn't slept in days.

I heard a whimper far below. I looked down. I could see a wolf, looking up at me. He probably wanted to eat me. "No wolfie, you can't eat me..." I murmured, smiling a little. I unfurled my wings, and I heard the wolf gasp and it backed up a little. "See? I'm no good. I'm part bird, you see, so I my bones are thin and don't have much meat…" I nodded solemnly, tucking my wings back in, and sighed. "Speaking of meat, I'm starving, like you. I haven't eaten in a couple days. But don't worry wolfie, I'm okay with that, because I'm out of the torture place I was in. With a bullet wound in my wing, no less, but still free, right?"

The wolf whimpered and shook the tree again. Such a strong wolf…

For some reason, I found myself climbing down the tree. I don't know why, but it was like I had to.

"There, I'm down now wolfie…" I said, and then turned around so I could pet the little thing.

When I did, I almost doubled over. It wasn't a small wolf… I rubbed my eyes, and everything was clear now. It was about the size of a horse. It whimpered, taking a step closer. I took a step back. "Get away from me." I warned, taking a stance. It wasn't like a regular flyboy. It didn't have wings, and this one was just like a huge wolf.

_Please, don't leave…_ His thoughts floated to me. I blinked.

Suddenly some branches snapped behind me. I turned to see the guys from earlier. Including Paul. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you doing here late this night?" He asked me, eyes narrowed too.

"I could ask the same thing." I retorted, using my ol' sarcastic charm. He took a step forward. I didn't budge. Then, he did the weirdest thing. He sniffed the air in front of me. I gave him a look, but his eyes widened.

"It's her! I can smell it." He said, causing the others to tense up. I didn't like where this was going. "You're the white werewolf thief!" He said, and my eyes widened just a fraction. Werewolf? Thief?

"I have no clue what you're saying. Werewolves don't exist." I said, steeling my voice a little more.

"Then what do you call the thing behind you?" Paul said, glaring. I turned around. The giant wolf was still there. I looked back at them.

"That's a werewolf?" I said, raising an eyebrow. Paul grinned and nodded, like if he was expecting me to freak out. Seeing as this was me, I just began to laugh. "Next you'll be telling me vampires exist!" I continued to laugh.

Until Paul made the mistake of grabbing my arm. I snarled and pushed him away. He stumbled back, looking pissed. "Don't ever touch me." I growled. He reached for my hand again, and I pushed him harder, snarling. Then he began to shake extremely.

"Back up. Now." Sam said, and I did. Was Paul having a seizure or something? I guess not, because in the next second he morphed into a huge wolf, and he snarled at me. The wolf behind me growled, stepping in front of me. What the heck is going on?

Oh, right! I could read minds! Duh! I concentrated.

_Don't touch her._ Came from the wolf protecting me.

_She hit me. So move out of the way Seth, before I kick the crap out of you._ Came from Paul. I frowned. For some reason, I didn't like Paul talking to….er Seth that way.

I stepped forward pushing "Seth" out of the way. "I'm not afraid of you. So go ahead wolf boy, make your move. I'm right here." I said, determination in my voice.

That's when he lunged for me. "Paul _no_!" I heard Sam yell, but I dismissed it. I ran forward, grabbed onto Paul's neck as he came down, and swung him, letting go so he'd crash into a tree. It snapped.

For a second, everything was silent. Then, Paul attacked again. I grinned, before I concentrated. Suddenly, I transported behind him. He skidded to a stop, and I took the chance. I transported in front of him again, and he blinked confused.

I gave him the "Look".

His eyes widened, and suddenly he was on the ground, whimpering as if he was getting his tail pulled. This is my chance. I ran forward, tapping Paul on the forehead, and he stopped whimpering. Without another look, I ran into the forest, and then concentrated. I transported out of there, ignoring everyone's voices, everyone's thoughts.

It was time for me to leave.

**Hey! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated this in literally forever!!! I just wanna thank Water vs. Fire and Angel'sCousinTwiceRemoved for giving me some ideas. I used them, if you didn't notice in this chapter. =) So I will be udpdating this story and my other stories now. Thanks and keep reviewing!**


End file.
